Golden Queen of magic
by queen of hell wolves
Summary: Banished from her own world, how would the girl-who-lived, Woman-who-won and the so called betrayer of the light change the would of Magi, what will be different?
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer; owning nothing at all**

 **a/n- this one is a harry potter/Magi cross over with a fem/harry it takes place in the magi world**

Chapter 1

I woke with the sun crawling out of my tent on to the still cool sand starching looking around the little oasis I found late last night, I sigh shaking off the dreams of before, I reached inwards towards my core only to winch at the shock as the seal flared to life. I let out one more sigh looking around at all the rukh flying around but never touching me, I was once loved by them before the seal came to life, now they burn if they touch me so keep their distance.

I braided my waist length two toned hair after changing into a pair of light cotton bottoms, knee high boots and a long sleeve top, over this I throw on my long coat/robe pulling up the hood. I took a good ten minutes to pack my camp into my bag, one thing I have gotten good at over the years in runes, the one thing the seal does not block, placing the bag over my shoulder making sure my knifes are in place before setting off.

I saw the town a head of me, let hope the brats are here, I swear I am grounding them "'we wont go far Onee-chan, I'll keep Cynthia safe' he said, I'll kill the brat Magi or not" I hissed under my breath. I shook my head some days I wish I left the magi in one of the towns but no bless my bleeding heart for lost Cubs, two brats and only one of them is mine by blood, I shouldn't have let them go off on their own even with the carpet and Ugo that blasted sand storm, I've been looking for them for over a week.

I felt my brow twitch watching the dungeon gate, they are so grounded and will never have sweets again, I took a breath so not to shout A teen, a pre-teen and a five year old. yes brow is twitching that brat just had to turn back to wave before falling into the gate. why did you have to take so must after the pair of us, I know I am reckless but I have gotten better letting my inner snake out and by the Djinn she gets it from _him_ too. I let out a sigh resting my hands on my largest knives "in to the gate we go Isis, Bastet" I said to my Djinn hearing them laugh in the back of my mind at the trouble my cub has gotten herself into this time.

I spied the blonde teen from where I watched from the gate, reminds me of a lion cub with that hair, I've seen the noble and his slaves an older male and a young girl. I am killing the Magi if he has lost my cub in this place, I know she is safe as the band is still warm on my left wrist, I looked the young boy over seeing the rips in his clothes and a few scratches, I watched as he looked the door over as I tilted my head listening _'go to the throne'_ Isis whispered in my mind "I should go back for the other two" the little lion said going back the way he came.

I sat near Amon's vessel hearing him whisper and feeling his power in the air, the Rukh sang, I watched the two boys look around the treasure looking at all the stone, should I or shouldn't I.

I narrowed my eyes as the large slave fell into the room covered in wounds, I held off flinching as Aladdin was kicked across the room by the Fanails girl before holding in a snarl seeing my cub being held by the back of her robe, hood down. her wide emerald gold eyes looking around the room, a bruise on her left cheek so that is why the band cooled, her violet hair free of its braid. I didn't hold back the snarl this time jumping down clearing the space before the noble brat or the Fanails could act, I grabbed my cub holding her to my shoulder with Isis' blade to the bastards throat "Kaa-san" Cynthia cried grabbing my coat burying her head against my neck "touch my cub and I will kill you slowly" I hissed before jumping away just as the Fanails girl landed, Thia shook against me as I eyed the others from under my hood "I'm scarred kaa-san" she whispered. I bared my teeth at the slaver and the girl pulling her hood up to hide her "who the hell are you" the noble snapped rubbing his neck I snorted tuning away from him "a pissed off mother you four can have you'll little fight for all I care" I growled jumping up out of the way.

I sat with Thia on my lap as we watched the other four fight it out, I raised a brow at the wand the Magi brat had and the skill of swordsman ship the boy Alibaba had, oh a little princeling It seems, the girl Morgiana had power just does not know how to use it. I smiled as Thia laughed at Ugo and Amon getting the latter to look over, I tilted my head at the old looking man Djinn "so a queen is here" he said getting the others to look over "a Queen" the lion cub asked, Aladdin's eyes widened "hi Onee-chan" he chirped. I raised a brow picking up a small stone throwing it hitting his forehead "watching dose not mean take her Dungeon diving" I hissed at the young magi. He whined rubbing his head "She too is a kings candidate" Amon told the young prince, he looked to me with wide eyes as I looked up so that brat is here if what the Rukh are saying is true.

I sat with the brats as Amon sent us out of the dungeon, Alibaba looked over "who are you" he asked "she is Onee-chan" Aladdin told him, I reached over hitting the boy "my name is Namir, I am Thia's mother and Aladdin's babysitter" I replied. I watched Aladdin cross his arms with a pout "not a baby" he mumbled, I leaned over to flick the boy on the forehead "you need a babysitter brat" I said before getting up moving away to curl up with my cub.

I woke at the edge of town I looked around for Thia only to let out a curse "Fuck you fate" I hissed as the Rukh told me she is with Aladdin, I cursed up enough of a storm to make a sailor blush. I looked to the girl Morgiana as she woke "you okay little red lion" I asked, she looked to me "Namir-san" she asked, I sighed getting up helping the younger up. I looked her up and down seeing her wounds are find "It seems this is were I leave, I have a cub and Magi to find" I told her. she tilted her head looking like a puppy, bloody bleeding heart 'I blame _you_ for this, bring the sun back into my life _'_ I hissed in my mind having the two Djinn laughing at me. I let out a sigh "Amon sent us all over, It's going to take forever to find my cub" I whined looking out over the sand, weeks I let out a hash curse making the girl jump "sorry, I don't like being away from my cub, she is my light in this world, come on I need to get a few things from the town before I set off" I told the girl taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - owning nothing**

 **A/n - this ones been stuck in my head for awhile so needed to put it down I will be adding just a few chapters of it let me know what you think**

chapter 2

I looked down at Balbadd then down at the band on my wrist so this is where you ended up bloody brat make me hunt you down for six months, I sighed moving into the city.

I flinched as I stood on the roof seeing who the three cubs are with, the two generals Ja'far and Masrur, that and the king himself, the Rukh drawn to him like the sun, I felt a brow raise seeing the black Rukh part of him. He was talking to the kids "do you ever lower you hood" He asked Thia looking to her, she shook her head "no, Kaa-san told me not to with people I don't know" she replied, that and there are runes that stop it from falling down only she and I can lower it. Sinbad tilted his head "where is you mother" he asked, Aladdin rubbed the back of his head "we lost track of her leaving the dungeon six months ago" he replied, the kings eyes widened at that "you must miss her" he said softly to the cub. Thia nodded hugging her self her shoulders shaking.

I jumped down moving passed the table hitting Aladdin over the head before picking Thia up dropping down into her chair hold her to my chest. the older men jumped hands moving to weapons "kaa-chan" Thia cried throwing her arms around my neck.

-Sinbad's p.o.v-

I watched the one named Cynthia hug a cloaked women, cover from head to toe dark under clothes with a long white coat over the top, only her lower face seen and her glowing emerald green eyes as they ran over me and my men, I've seen eyes like that some were but where. Aladdin grinned "Onee-chan" he chirped going to jump up to hug the women but froze as she glared at him "I still need to kill you for taking my cub dungeon diving" she hissed voice like ice, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, Ja'far moved closer to me hands in the sleeves of his robes, I watched as Aladdin gave the kicked puppy look making his eyes widen, lower lip sticking out. I've got to say that is a pretty good puppy look, the women growled at the bluenet making him flinch back "also do not for one second think I do don't know of the slavers that held you, you are lucky that bastard didn't see Thia's face" she growled.

I raised a brow at that "and why would that be bad" I asked getting those fire green eyes turned on me "Her father pissed him off years ago so I've been told" she replied, I tilted my head trying to getting a feel for this women "oh" was all I said, she snorted "not that he knows she is his" she mumbled hugging her daughter to her "may we get your name" I asked with a charming smile. her eyes narrowed before a grin worked it's way on to her face "you may call me Mi" she replied, Not her true name it seems "well then, I am-" "-I know all about you, your a man who needs to bed younger women just to feel young" she cut across me eyes laughing at me. I swear I should know those eyes, the generals snorted behind me so threw a look back at them, I watched as Mi rocked from side to side humming "I'm sleepy kaa-san" Cynthia mumbled, her mother sighed "we'll have to find a place to rest my sun cub" she whispered. Aladdin looked to her "we have a room, Uncle Sin is paying for them" he said smiling, she snorted tilting her head looking to me "well thank you uncle sin" she said making me twitch why did the kid have to call me that, she got up laughing as Morgiana told her where the room is, I know that laugh too, I know it.

-Namir's p.o.v-

I looked down at Aladdin from where I was leaning on the wall near the door, he sat looking out the window looking like someone killed his dog, maybe I should have gone with them when they went out with Sinbad. I gave a small sigh watching my young adopted cub before moving over sitting behind him pulling him into my lap hugging him to me "It will be okay, everything will work out in the end little one" I said into his hair. I felt him shake leaning back "Did I do anything wrong Kaa-san" he asked, I froze for a second as my second cub called me mother. I hugged the boy to me more he giggled as my braid fell over my shoulder brushing against his cheek "no, you haven't done anything wrong my brave wonderful son, we just don't have the whole story yet but we will get it, I will not have my cubs fighting each other" I replied kissing the top of his head. He leaned back looking up at me with those big blue eyes "Love you kaa-chan" he said, I laughed kissing the boy on the forehead "and I you my bright star" I said leaning back, laughing more at his blush.

I looked up before bending forward as the princeling flew over our heads, I looked back over my shoulder "nice of you to drop in little lion" I said letting go of Aladdin, I moved back to the wall. I rolled my eyes wanting to hit the wall, I watched as the lions danced around each other before the lioness snapped at them making me chuckle. I listened as the gold lion told his story as I watched listening Thia sleep under a rune spell on one of the beds on the second floor out of the way.

I titled my head before bring my foot up kicking back making all three look to me as I pulled my hood up grinning at the yelps from behind the wall just as the window crashed open. I jumped up to Thia calling what free magoi I can, holding in a yelp and a flinch layering the area with an illusion to keep herself. I watched getting my breath back before following after the others to the roof.

I watched from the shadows, holding in laughter as the lazy king asked to join the frog troupe, what have you seen High king. I watched as they all left the roof but the cubs, Sinbad and his two, I moved out of the shadows over to them "hello Mi-san" Sinbad said being the first to spot me. I tilted my head circling the year older man before stopping in front of him, lazy king has gotten taller the top of my head only reaches his collarbone, I looked up letting only my eyes show "what have you seen now to play the game like this, a risk to your kingdom if it should fail" I asked, I eyed the scars on his throat "what is that suppose to mean" he asked back looking down at me. wonder how far I can play this, "be careful you might just lose one day Ba" I said the last bit below a whisper so he could not hear before turning away from them heading back to my sun cub.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer - owning nothing, wish I did though**

chapter 3

I sighed waking up, Thia curled up against my side I ran my hand over my face my dreams last night was of those three wonderful weeks, were I was given back the sun pulled out of the dark. I was shown the light, I ran before the darkness could take me, but with me I took a miracle my own piece of the Sun a reason to stop looking for death, trying to meet my own end finally find rest.

There was a knock on the door, I pulled the quilt over Thia getting up throwing on my coat to put up the hood, I tilted my head seeing Sinbad at the door "good morning Mi-san" he said looking me up and down. I raised a hidden brow seeing the wheels in his head turning "good morning lord Sinbad" I said moving out of the way letting him in. I moved to sit on my bed blocking his view of Thia "the one near the bottom is the gold cub" I said pointing to the second bed were three lumps could be found.

He raised a brow "gold cub" he asked, I snorted playing with the small amount of hair free running over my shoulder the red mixed with black, I saw him watching "my bleeding heart has adopted the three of them as my own, I blame Thia's sire" I replied. that got a tilt of the head, I shook mine giving him a small smile "he dragged me from a bad place made me feel again, any way shouldn't you be going" I asked getting another look as If he is trying to work me out. He shook himself lifting the quilt to poke the younger royal awake with a grin, "man-child" I huffed to myself, he looked I shook my head at him so he went back to waking the little lion.

I moved outside with Thia on my hip into a clear space in the base, placing Thia down off to the side with her favourite story holding in a snort as it is the first one written by the lazy king himself. I pulled out a pouch from my bag taking out a small toy size cauldron placing it on the ground pushing magoi into the rune on the side flinching bad letting out a sigh as it resized to close to my height "that's an interesting magic" I looked over my shoulder seeing Ja'far and Masrur "not that I use it often" I said, the youngest titled his head "it hurt you" he said, I nodded bring my hand up to rub my back over my shoulder "I am use to it" I told them. I looked over to Thia "what are you doing" Ja'far asked, I looked to him "cooking a veg broth, I need a table and water if you want to help" I replied, both nodded.

Ja'far stood at my side helping cut up the veg I had on me "need help", I looked to Aladdin rocking on his heels with Morgiana at his side "go tell people there will be a broth given out in two hours here, children and the elderly first we will make more later for the others if we run out" I replied. both nodded before running off as Masrur came back pouring water into the cauldron, I looked over the lip "that's enough thank you" I told the young red head, he nodded moving over to Thia, I watched out the corner of my eye "your protective of her" Ja'far said having watch me. I threw the cut up herbs into the pot "she is my reason to live, I was looking for death before I found out I was with child" I told him seeing him flinch "her sire" he asked. I snorted thinking back to last nights dream/memory of that fool pulling my back from my own self destruction "a fool, I was a working girl, I had given up on living, ended up in a brothel very few would ask for me so I ended up making very little, the owner had said he'd sell me or out right kill me a few time. I was a shell same thing day in day out, then that bloody fool turned up, treated me like I was someone, out of countless beautiful women there he picked me, a broken shell of a scarred warrior. the bastard made me feel, made me want to live. I ran got the hell out of there when he was to leave, took all my things back, I didn't want to feel anymore tried to find my end, a nomad group found me half dead their Sharman told me I was with child and how I could have lost her many times in those two month, I would not kill an innocent so I stayed with them till Thia was born, I was going to leave her with them and go back to my hunt for my end. but then I held her my Cub one I thought I could never have my own little Sun, Everything I do is for her" I told him looking to my little sun. I felt the tear so wiped it away "I am a fool" I said to myself turning back to the pot, I can feel Ja'far's eyes on me, I looked to the palace feeling the brat in the city, this will not end well.

I looked up from handing out a bowl seeing Sinbad walk into the little square, saw the raised brow before he moved over to help, he pushed me away from the pot over to Thia, I huffed looks like I am taking a brake. I sat next to Thia who moved into my lap handing me her scroll, I let out an amused huff "haven't you got bored of this story yet" I asked getting a shake of her head as she rested it against my shoulder "you know, If you asked he might tell you more" I said looking down into the green/gold eyes looking up at me. she gave a shy smiled "sure run into a dungeon with no fear but ask the man to tell you a story you get all shy" I said getting a giggle before she pulled on my sleeve holding her scroll, I saw the gold eyes watching as I rolled open the scroll "he's big headed enough" I said out load before starting to read the adventures of Sinbad getting a few of the children still stood around moving over to listen.

I tucked Thia into bed forcing the runes in the room to activate before moving out to watch the others, I shook my head at the silver tongued King how he got everyone on side, I looked up seeing him "hey Sinbad" he called jumping down. I rubbed my forehead why did this brat have to turn up now of all times, can't the Kou keep a closer eye on him.

I tensed as he and Sin got to talking, he is like a cat one moment lovely the next he's going to scratch your eyes out, the brat doesn't like me too, I growled as he hit my blue cub.

I held myself back as the two magi went at it "no" I yelled running to Aladdin as the lightning neared him, Sin grabbed my arm as I passed him pulling me back, I let out a sigh leaning back into Sin Seeing Ugo "Thank the Djinn" I whispered pulling myself away from the King.

I ran with the others as the ice fell from the sky ending up near the cubs as we watched Aladdin and Ugo go against the older magi, my hands feel onto Isis and Bastet 'are you sure' Bastet asked. I held in a finch knowing I've used too much of my limited magoi any more and I can severely hurt myself, on a good day I can do a weapon equip but that Is it for a good month before I can even use my magoi again. I drew both blades watching the battle before me, I can feel that gaze on my back as I held the blades to my side 'Bastet would be best my queen' Isis whispered in the back of my head.

I watched as my cubs were thrown around like rag dolls before I let out a snarl rushing the brat 'Please' I preyed in my mind calling on the magoi I had left, vanishing to appear behind Jadul getting a kick passed his borg driving him to the ground. I landed behind him Bastet held at the ready with Isis in a reverse grip, the dark magi got up looking to me with narrowed eye before laughing "It's the lioness Assassin, what are you doing here" he asked, I growled at the brat "I see the Kou still has you around brat" I said leaning forwards to rush the magi. he smirked drawing in magoi "I will kill you this time" he said throwing ice at me, I dodged nearly all of it, one shard cut the side of my hood making it fall but I got a knick to his arm before a blast threw me back. shit I couldn't stop myself as I headed to the ice spikes, I hit something solid, I tilted my head up to see gold eyes looking down at me, they widened "Namir" he whispered, I felt my own widen before trying to pull from his arms only to freeze as I saw what Ugo was doing to the brat, I cursed as Sin called everyone to get back picking me up.

I watched from up high as Ugo near enough killed Jadul, I felt myself slipping "Ba" I whispered getting the King to look down at me "I'm sleepy" I said feeling my eyes closing as Sin's grip tightened, How long till I feel up to waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - owning nothing**

chapter 4

I woke in a room, I looked around seeing Aladdin on a bed near me the rukh dancing just over his skin, Thia curled up at his side holding his hand "stupid brat wasting magoi like that" I said hearing what he had done from the rukh "is he the only stupid one". I turned my head seeing Sinbad sat in a chair by the door, I raised a brow seeing the narrowed eyes locked on me "I'm reckless, already know that when it comes to those I see as mine" I said. He crossed his arms over his chest "you can't use magoi" he said leaning back, I let out a harsh bitter laugh "I have a seal on me that stops me using it, I can store a small amount to use, I've got used to it, I've had it since before I turned 18, before my banishment" I told him not that it didn't re-activated till months after I got here, he looked away "you left" he said, I tilted my head "He was going to kill me once you left, I raver die by my own doing then that of a pig of a man" I said.

I got a narrowed eye glare "why hide" he asked moving his arms to the armrest looking everything like the king he is at that moment even sat in a wood chair, I looked away "I have been hiding for years my lord" I gritted out hating how he's making me feel like I've done some thing wrong. I heard him move before he was leaning over me "what are you hiding" he asked with a small growl, I let a smirk show as he once told me he can't read me like he dose others "nothing Lazy king, let me sleep It's going to be a few days till I am back on my feet" I replied closing my eyes, I heard the growl and him storming from the room before sleep pulled me back in.

when I next woke I looked over to Aladdin's bed only seeing the Magi before looking around the room spotting Ja'far, he stood picking up a cup of water, I could do nothing as he lifted me putting the cup to my lips. he lowered me stepping back once I had my fill "Cynthia-san is with Morgiana-san she woke a few hours ago, Masrur Is watching them" he told me, I let out a sigh knowing she is fine the cub likes the red lions. I saw the slight narrowing of the kings right-hand eyes so raised a brow "what did you do to Sin, he left here looking like he wanted to hit something" He asked. I blinked before shrugging as best I could hissing at the pain that run down my back, ok don't do that again "nothing" I replied, that got a glare so loyal "It can't have been nothing" he said. I closed my eyes, I hate feeling weak so out of control "I did nothing to him, I've done nothing to that fool, that bloody bastard" I hissed opening my eyes pinning the advisor with a look.

I can feel my eye glow as they tend to do with heightened emotions "I will not lose my sun, I will not, not for him, I wont let him, I wont lose my reason to live" I whispered my one true fear coming to the surface. she might be my child but she is also his, a child born of a king and there will be nothing I can do if he demands to take her, for I am a lowly commoner in this world, an assassin a paid killer. I jumped a little as Ja'far ran a cloth under my eyes, I only just noted I was crying, I held back a sob closing my eyes "leave me be, please" I all but begged the younger, a hand ran though my hair before I felt him leave.

I next woke feeling a day has passed and It's still early morning, Looking to the magi's bed seeing him still asleep, Thia again curled up with him "traitor" I whispered to the room watching her lips twitch in her sleep. she is still keeping up her hood, It shadows her face well and nothing is shown, I just watched my cubs sleep testing my body moving slowly holding in a few curse words, another few days and I shall be back on my feet. I let out a sigh finally turning to the gaze drilling a hole in the back of my head the rukh have already told me Ja'far hasn't said a word about my little brake down yesterday. I looked to the calm gold eyes watching me at his side my metal vessels "Isis - motherhood and strength, Bastet - war and destruction, I got Bastet a few months before turning 19, Isis about a month and half after I left" I told him. well I ended in Bastet dungeon the first place I woke up in this world, ran across Isis' when looking for death ended up clearing it, that was a week before the nomads found me half dead only to find out about my little sun.

He watched me so tilted my head "what are you trying to do, you know you can not read me" I asked, that go a scowl I nearly grinned at the very small twitch of his brow. He sighed looking to the cubs "how old is she" he asked, I raised a brow "can't tell her age one moment she acts like a young child the next older" he said. I twisted onto my side with a hiss getting gold eyes looking to me with concern "six her birthday was three months ago" I replied, not that he'll work it out as she was nearly two months late. He blinked looking over to the cub "she was five, when she did a dungeon dive" he asked, I growled just thinking of that "she and Aladdin went flying but a sand storm hit separating us, by the time I found them a week later they ran right passed me into Amon's dungeon, the brat had the cheek to look back a wave before the gate finished pulling her in" I hissed.

I glared at the purple-haired male as he laughed "she's spirited" he said, I snarled at him "a trouble maker -" I snorted "brave brat but she has her shy moments" I said thinking back on how she is nothing like what I was growing up. raised as a slave to my family or a weak weapon or martyr for my kin, we might not have a home with moving around all the time but she wants for nothing, she might have gone without him in her life but I have never not told her who her father is. I have seen her watching him the other day as I read to the children, she just doesn't know how to act around him, I felt the dip as fingers ran down my cheek. I blinked looking up seeing the lazy fool looking down at me "where did you wonder off too" he asked, I hissed at him going to bite said fingers pushing back the memories, he just grinned tapping my nose "bad kitty" he said I glared at him.

I looked up as I felt her climb up onto the bed behind me, she leaned over my shoulder looking down at me green/gold eyes watching "imp" I greeted getting a grin that was border line mischievous. she climbed over me dropping her self in Sin's lap, he blinked down at her "Is the old man being mean kaa-san" she said, I snorted before out right laughing at Sin's face "I am not old little lady" he said with a forced smile. I eyed my cub as she pulled his pony tail over his shoulder to play with, she the held it close to her face "ohh a white hair" she cooed, I wheezed rolling onto my back as Sin made a noise like a mouse being stepped on.

The door opened showing Ja'far and Masrur taking a look at us, me crying with laughter holding my sides, Sin sat as still as stone and Cynthia sat in his lap putting little braids in his hair humming to herself.

I took a breath "imp" I wheezed getting the brat to look at me "think you broke the poor king" I told her, she grinned a grin that was all Sin's not that he's in the right mind to see it "not old, no white hair" he mumbled to himself getting me to snort. he glared at me "your mean to me" he whined, I couldn't help but reach over patting his hand at that look "there there Ba we all get old someday" I cooed. he looked away sulking "your only a year younger them me" he said sounding like a very putout toddler, I grinned a grin that was all teeth "men grow old, woman grow graceful, we are never old" I said in a voice that was steel, I watched as he shook himself looking back with his eyes wide. Thia just giggled watching the pair of us, I saw Ja'far tilt his head looking to me "I'm find, a little hungry that's all" I replied to his unasked question. Sin got up putting Thia on his hip "well little lady shall we go hunt some food down for your mama" He asked, she wrapped her hand in his robe nodding, I watched them leave "you ever going to remove that hood" he asked her, I saw her shake her head "nope ~ what is your favourite colour" she asked back.

I snorted as they started a game of twenty questions, I looked back to the two left in the room "you haven't told" I asked Ja'far knowing after my out burst yesterday he's worked it out, he shook his head "no, not with all that is going on right now" he replied. so that gives me till everything is sorted out "will you give me till you need to leave" I asked the king's right getting a nod, Musrur looked to me "does she know" he asked. I blinked before snorting "she has Sin's scent-" he nodded she has always had a hint of the sea in her "- yes she knows always has done, I have never hid it from her" I replied. they nodded before Ja'far sat "what was that about before we walked in" he asked, I snorted before letting out a few giggles remembering Sin's face "the imp called Sin old man then said as if she found a white hair" I replied, they both failed to hold in snorts at that "that man is very vain" I said looking to the door, how should I tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Owning nothing**

chapter 5

As I ran into the court yard I felt my eyes widen seeing a dark Djinn as it regrew it's missing limbs, "Morgiana" I called running to Alibaba as the girl was blasted away, 'please be okay' I preyed. shit what is this thing, I watched as it drew in black rukh forming a massive ball of energy aiming it at the place. I stopped at the gold cub side "we have to stop that thing" I told him catching my breath "stop it" the boy yelled moving.

NO, the blast went wide I blinked the light from my eyes, "Sinbad" Alibaba called, I looked up seeing him on the things head tilting its head up, and that fool called me stupid a few days ago, no wonder she's trouble it's in her blood. I watched as he drove his hands into the beasts neck, that bloody fool, how long dose he think he can last, I saw him cough up blood "fool" I hissed as he looked down "Alibaba, I'll hold him down! finish him off then, only your sword can do it, this thing has a will it will massacre this country's royalty and those that were affiliated with the monarchy this is the will of the revolution."

"we cannot allow that to happen a revolution built on blood while there is justification for every violent action since the world began people repeat bloody revolutions. Balbadd is falling down that path, the only one who can save this country the only one who can vacate a bloodless revolution is you! Alibaba kill him" Sin yelled down.

I watched ready to give back up as the golden cub ran at the dark Djinn Amon's blade lit "do it now" Sin shouted as the boy jumped sword to tip first to pierce it's torso. my eyes widen seeing the blade stop cold "no what's going on" I whispered listening to those still in the court yard. my eyes widen seeing the torso of the boy Cassim before the cub was thrown back into a wall "Alibaba" I called running over only to hear Sin yelp seeing him being thrown towards the younger male, he was save from hitting the boy by Morgiana, Thank the gods. I stood in front of them as Sin spoke to them in a low tone, I looked back over my shoulder seeing the damage to Sin's arms, blasted fool.

I stood guard of the Sindria King watching the guards battle the thing "you are useless, you bloody fool" I hissed back at him getting a chuckle "like your any better right now" he shot back as we watched "grate he is here" I said looking up in time for Alibaba to be thrown back towards us. I glowed up at the dark Magi "someone should have put that brat in time out as a child or a good bloody spanking" I said, Sin chocked as he held Alibaba up, bugger it "sod it" I said to myself slipping around the cubs and Sin circling around the dark Djinn.

I looked up in time to see Sin pinned to the wall with ice, Holding off a snarl as my cubs dodged ice, bugger it, for them I will pay the price 'I am ready my queen' the Djinn of war purred in my mind "my servant of war and destruction, take shelter within me, transform my body into that of a grate magus Bastet" I whispered.

-Sinbad's p.o.v-

I looked over feeling a Djinn equip, what is she doing, she's told me she can't use magoi. her once red and black/blue hair now pure black reaching below her waist, light tanned skin on show as her covers changed, a white half skirt covered the backs with a long loincloth at the front a tail waved behind her, her feet bare with gold bangles on each leg sat above tuffs of black fur, her torso bare except a cross-sash covering her breasts before lopping up around her neck that wore a wide gold collar with a large emerald in the centre. gold braces covered her lower arms again with tuffs of black fur around her wrists, two armlets adored her upper arms, her shoulders had a light coat of fur, her eyes cat like. two cat ears sat onto of her head both pieced with hooped earrings, a fine chain rested around her head with a emerald in the middle, in her right hand she held a bladed spear as tall as she, scars litter her body, she looks like a goddess of war.

she looked up at Jadul resting the spear against her shoulder, the boy was looking down at her "I really should thank you brat" she called up at him, he titled his head "and why is that, do you think you can win" He asked. the grin she wore was truly feral as she pushed her self up to float "In this form I can truly use my magoi, though I will be paying for it once I drop the equip" she replied before vanishing. she appeared in front of the magi blade to his throat "I am going to enjoy playing with you" she purred before again vanishing, the dark Djinn screeched in pain both wings falling to the ground.

I watched as wounds opened up on both magi and Djinn, Jadul screamed letting off a blast of magoi, "that was rude", I looked to my left seeing Namir leaning on her spear with a pout. I blinked at her looking back to the dark pair as they started to heal "you're crazy" I told the women getting a laugh as Alibaba and Morgiana took a go "what will you be paying" I asked looking side on to her, she shrugged placing a hand on her hip "I'll be weak, very very weak, and violently ill, I could be bed ridden for up to a month as my body fights to draw in the magoi but also rejecting it because of the seal" she replied. She hissed as Alibaba hit the ground "brat needs a bloody time out" she growled vanishing again making me snort through the pain.

I blinked the light away only to stare seeing Aladdin stood before Alibaba, so he is awake "little one" in the time it took to blink Namir had appeared next to the little magi dropping the wing she held, picking up the bluenet rubbing her head on top of his "onee-chan" he asked confused looking up to her face. she's pouted at that "oi oi, kitty what do ya think your doing" Jadul asked, she turn and honest to gods truly hissed at the dark magi "call me kitty and I'll permanently remove what makes you a male" she snarled, the brat wasn't the only one to flinch back as this women went back to purring at the youngest magi. she set Aladdin down "you good" she asked looking down at him, he grinned nodding "I can finish this, you sit this one out" he replied, she patted him on the head before moving over to me.

Namir started melting the ice with a hand of flames "looks like I'm not the only one who will need bed rest" she said looking at the wounds, she looked to the right seeing a ball of light near her shoulder "It will help you, onee-chan, oh morg will you take uncle Sinbad into the city there are some people he need to meet" Aladdin said looking over. Namir poked the ball of light as Morgiana helped me to my feet, "ohh" Namir returned to normal before she blinked "I like that, I feel fine, come on you two" she said throwing my arm over her shoulder between the both of them got us out to the court yard. I smelt blood as I felt Namir try to cover up a limp "your hurt" I said, she looked up at me "a scratch, on my lower back" she told me. I looked over the city seeing all the fighting "where is Cynthia" I asked, she too looked over the battles "I place a rune ward a barrier before heading to the castle, I'm surprised I could equip with what magoi I had" she replied.

-Namir's p.o.v-

I watched as Alibaba said his goodbyes to his friends with Aladdin at his side, I placed Thia down as she wiggled, I watched as she moved over to the older boy stopping in front of him "oh Cynthia" he said, I heard her giggle as she brought her hands to her hood pulling it back just enough for the gold cub to see her face before leading forward to kiss his cheek "love you Anki" I heard her said. she put her hood back on properly, I looked back over my shoulder hearing running feet "Alibaba, Aladdin" Morgiana shouted running passed to jump on the boys. Sin and the others walked over, Thia moved passed me stopping in front of Sin, he looked down at her, what is she up to now, I moved over only to freeze hearing the Rukh "we need to get to the bay now" I said moving over picking Thai up.

I can only look on at the ships heading into the bay, could only look on as Alibaba tried to ague with Sin about staying before he knocked the boy out, Alibaba was passed to Masrur who moved off with the other two cubs. Sin looked to me "what will you do" he asked me, I looked him over taking in his metal vessel now in their right placed, I spied a fine sliver chain leading down under his robes. I move over Thai resting on my hip reaching out pulling the chain out into the open, I know my eyes widen seeing the Gryffindor crest "A breathtakingly, unbreakable women with a soul of fire gave me that, was going to ask her to run away with me" Sinbad said. I looked up at him seeing him watching me with a tender look in his gold eyes, I felt a small smile work it's way onto my face, I looked to Thia before moving her to Sin arms, he blinked at me "We have to say goodbye Thia, Why don't you say Good bye for now to Ba" I said to the child, Green/gold eyes looked to me a little wide before she tilted her head so I nodded. she turned in Sin arms till she was face to face with him, her back to me, she raised her hands to again pull her hood back a little, I know when Sin saw as his eyes widened running over her face, she placed her hands on his shoulders before placing a kiss on his cheek "bye dada" I heard her whisper. I pulled her back to me placing her once more on my hip, Sin's mouth was moving as he looked between us but no sound was made, dose he remember what I once told him "we will see you once you return home Ba" I said turning to follow after my cubs, I stopped as he grabbed my wrist so looked back over my shoulder he leaned down placing a kiss at the corner of my mouth "thank you" he whispered against my cheek placing another kiss "my queen" he said, my eyes widen as I watched him walk off with Ja'far a little way down the dock, Does he remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer . owning nothing**

 **A/N this is just a small filller chapter I did bored as an idea it was 50/50 if I should put it in**

 **I will get round to putting up small one shots to go with this story as a bit of back ground to got with it**

chapter 6

I moved out onto the deck hearing Alibaba so he is finally wake, I watched as he cursed Sin as the other watched on, hot headed brat, I moved over standing in front of him, he looked up and snarled. I snarled back before raising my hand, he held his cheek looking at me with wide eyes "finished" I asked only to get him to nod, I sighed pulling him into a hug running my hand through his hair "Sin did what he had to, at best you would have be taken prisoner, made to be figure head a puppet at worse they would have killed you, and where would Thia be with out her big brother" I asked. I know he got close to Thia in the days I was stuck in that bad, he leaned against me "why are you here" he asked into my shoulder, I hummed looked over seeing the other two cubs watching along with Ja'far, Masrur and the crew. Cynthia walked out onto the deck looking around she spotted us so waved moving over to Masrur to climb him, I hid a smile as he picked her us placing her on his shoulder "because you three are my cubs, that and to keep Thia safe out of Kou's hands and out of their sight" I replied. he pulled back a little looking up "why is Thia in trouble" he asked, I laughed rubbing the mark on his cheek using a little magoi to heal it "you've seen what she looks like and you haven't figured it out" I asked back, he titled his head closing his eyes.

I watched as they snapped open looking a little wide, I just laughed more looking to Thia "you can remove the robe sweetie, you wont need it where we are going" I told her, she giggled getting rid of it showing her dress in a of pale blue. she looked around still giggling at the faces of the crew, I shook my head moving to the front of the ship having seen Sindria in the distance.

Ja'far joined me so I looked side ways at him "Sin has asked that I'd introduce you to Yamuraiha, she may be able to remove your seal my lady" he said, I frowned at him before reaching over pulling his cheek "don't my lady me" I said sweetly letting go. he frowned rubbing his cheek "you are Sindria first princess' mother and if what Sin said he will have you has his queen" he said, I placed my hands on my hips giving him a sharp grin "he'll have to work for it" I said before walking off to the cubs "poor Sin" I heard mumbled behind me keeping in a laugh. I looked to Sindria looks like I'll be finding a home after nine years, but to be queen meh I am the daughter and goddaughter of the marauders I'll make the lazy king work for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Owning nothing**

 **here is your next chapter will put another up in a few days**

chapter 7

I watched as Sin stood in the gardens with Aladdin and Alibaba, I held in a snort he only just got back having been gone for half a year, I held in my laugh from the belcaney as I saw Sin make the boys run laps, I turely tried to stop them eating to much but boys will be boys. that and the rukh whispering in my ear what could happen when the master of the island returned home, now what should be my first prank be on my king.

I watched as Thia creeped towards Sin till she stood behind him, today dressed in a light purple dress, she reached up pulling on his robe, he turn then looked down, I saw him blink before smiling he knelt down. I watched as they spoke, Sin asked Thai something making her tilt her head, I felt her band call for mine before she turned pointing up to me, Sin looked up gold eyes locked with mine, he gave me a lopside smile then waved me down to join them.

-Sinbad's p..o.v-

I watched the two run, why did they let them get that big, I held in a sigh before feeling a tug on my robes. I turn seeing no one so looked down locking eyes on a face with light sun kissed skin, Bright green/gold eyes and hair like my own only brided reaching about half way down her back. I blinked at her then smiled kneeling down to her hight "well hello princess" I said getting a giggle, I saw her looking to the boys "brothers are funny" she told me cat like eyes tracking them, I grinned "that they are, and they will be running till they lose all that weight" I told her. she grinned back "can I call you dada" she asked, I felt my heart swell as I reached out brushing her bangs off her face "of course sweetie" I replied, she graced me with an angelic smile then kissed my cheek "thank you dada, mama calls me Sweetie" she told me, I raised a brow haven't seen Namir yet "where is your mother" I asked. she titled her head "with yum-san I think" she replied touching a gold bracelet on her left wrist, she smiled before turning and pointing up at one of the balconies.

I looked up seeing her watching us leaning against the pillar, she wore white Harem bottoms, sandals on her feet, a gold sash around her waist, a gold tube top over that a white silk near see-through sleeveless vest that fell near her knees. A few gold bracelets covered her lower arms with a snake armlet on her right upper arm, a pair of hooped earing in each ear, a chain holding a small emerald tear drop in the middle of her forehead, hair up in a high pony tail falling passed her waist in a mess of crimson red and ture black. Her own cat like greens moved to track the boys, a small smile pulled at her lips, those eyes turned back to us I gave a smile waving her down to join up. she looked back behind her before facing forward with a large grin jumping the railing, I heard the shouts before she hit the ground with all the agility of a cat, "my lady" I looked up seeing a few guards leaning over the rails eyes wide, her laugh filled the air as she waved up at them.

as she moved over I show her vessels strapped to her lower back "welcome home Sin" she said as I stood, I took her hand placing a kiss "hello my queen" I said getting a giggle from Thia. Namir pulled her hand free patting my cheek "not yet Ba, your going to have to work for it" she told me before turning to the boys "why did you let them get like that" I asked getting a small smile. I've seen that before, It's the one she wore after I got her out of her shell, the one she always wore when I'd tell her about my adventures at bits she'd find funny "your amused, that smile of your says It all" I said, she tilted her head "I have no idea what you mean" she said, Thia giggled at my side hand rapped in my robe.

I shook my head at the lioness picking up our cub, that is still taking time to get use too, setting the girl on my hip "I could order you to tell me" I pointed out, she gave a half smirk eyeing me up and down, "you could but who's to say I would listen" she said leaning up placing a kiss on my cheek before walking away. I blinked watching her as she stopped turning around hands behind her back "oh, I'm taking over too, I have all but two generals on my side, the people love me as they say out with the old in with the new" she said then turned to finish walking off. I twitched at the last bit feeling Thia shake against my shoulder laughing, that women, wonder if she can do it. I looked down at the cub poking her side "are you laughing at me" I asked, she lifted her head giving me the same innocent look her mother once gave after the first time she called me Lazy king, like butter wouldn't melt "no dada" She replied blinking those big eyes that seemed to laugh at me. I pouted at the child before looking up at the boys seeing them slowing down "Oi run faster" I called out to them getting more giggles.

I moved into yam's lab after leaving Thia with the boys for lunch, she was with Namir lead on her front on a cot, moving over I saw her upper body bare of clothes as she had her eyes closed in pain head resting on her crossed arms fists tight, knuckles white. I saw the black mark on her back, taken over nearly half of it, It looked like a never ending knot with smaller knots along it, black outlined in angry red "one more" Namir hissed through clenched teeth, the women have not noticed me.

I moved to stand behind Yamuraiha looking at the seal counting the smaller knots "are you sure, I've removed five already today that is two more them we usually do" the blue hair women asked. I saw Namir nod as I finished counting nearly 80 still on her back not counting the large one, Yamuraiha sighed before placing her wand over the mark, I watched as Namir stopped herself from arching, the mark burned red and she held in a closed mouth scream.

Yamuraiha stepped back as I watched a knot vanish "again" the lioness growled, I held in a frown watching her body shake "I think not" I said letting them know I'm here, Yamuraiha jump looking back "Master Sinbad" she said holding her hand to her chest, Namir just looked over her shoulder at me "why not" she asked. this time I did frown moving around my mage before softly placing my hand on her back making her yelp "your in too much pain that is why" - I looked to the water mage "how many have you remover" I asked waving back to the mark as it slowly faded from sight leaving nothing to hide the scarred back. Yamuraiha sighed rubbing her forehead "it took a mouth studying it before I could even try, the first was a mistake, we thought we could remove it in one sitting. It did cover lady Namir's whole back, we managed to get ride of a third of it the first time but Namir was in so much pain, I had to stop she was unconscious for nearly two weeks after. as you can see only a little less then half remains, we remove three every two - three days, I think it will be weeks before we are finished" she replied.

I looked back at Namir seeing she has dressed herself looking away from us "I want it gone" she hissed before pushing herself to her feet, I saw she was unsteady so grabbed her shoulder before her knees could give out. she pulled away turning to snarl at me eyes burning with fire, the same fire I once saw when I got her to open up and tell me a little of her past, the fire that burned when she told me of a monster that killed her parents, a monster to this day I believe she killed herself even if she didn't out right say it. she wants that seal gone, the thing that cages her, from that look she wont ask for help, any more help then we are already giving her. I watched her leave as Yamuraiha sighed behind me sitting on the now free cot "she is a stubborn one, where did you find her" she asked, I snorted looking over my shoulder "hidden in the shadows at a high-end brothel" I replied, her eyes grew wide looking to the door "she was broken, well she looked it, the fire in her eyes drew me in spent three week bring that fire back from an ember to a burning flame, think I fell in that time too" I told the mage before leaving.

I moved down the market near the docks having escaped the paper work and Ja'far, I'll pay for it later but I need to get out, Namir is ignoring me, as I asked Yamuraiha to hold off an extra day on the next part of the seal. I saw a flash of violet so looked seeing Thia looking over a booth that sold jewellery so moved over, the merchant bowed seeing me as I stopped behind the child "what are you doing" I asked looking down. she looked up with a grin turning holding her arms up, I gave a grin picking her up having the girl latch herself to the front of my robes. she's been cling to me since I got back a week ago, Making up the years she hasn't known me, Hinahoho says, she leaned over to look at the jewellery from a new high "you're a magpie" I looked back seeing Namir move over to us.

the newly name magpie giggled I watched her cat eyes ran over the stones and shells "she gets that from you" Namir said stopping at my side, I looked down at her with a raised brow getting a huff "she likes shiny things, your a treasure hunter or was once upon a time" she said. I held of a snort the moment I saw her eyes track something that shone three stores down "says the women who just locked onto something shiny" I said with a small chuckle, she threw her nose in the air "was not" she said that time I did snort.

I looked down at Thia "well then little princess what are we looking for" I asked making her look up "shouldn't you have paper work that needs doing" Nam asked, I threw her a grin getting a 'lazy king' thrown at me under her breath. Thia giggled at us before looking back to the necklace "mama's birthday is in a week, I'm looking for a present" she replied, I looked to the lioness with a raised brow "and how old would mama be" I asked already knowing she'll be turning 28 this year "younger then you, relic" Namir shot at me, I barely held in a flinch but did feel my eye twitch getting a catty smirk from the two-toned haired women next to me. I can see the merchant trying not to laugh as did others around us "I think we'll have to have a party" I said, Namir froze looking like a deer in front of a hunter "no, no party" she said looking up at me.

I placed a hand on my chest "and why not, does my queen not like parties" I asked with a small smirk, the whole island knows by now I plan to take this fiery women as my queen, have done before I even returned home and why wouldn't I take my child's mother as queen. she narrowed her eyes before they lit up, she reached out grabbing my robes before yanking me down surprising me with a kiss, I heard the cat-calling as my brain shut down for a few seconds, before I could press back into the kiss she pulled away. I blinked as she walked away "no big party Sin or that will be the only one you get" she called back, Thia was laughing again into my shoulder, the girl takes to much amusement in her mother tormenting me "your mean to me" I called after her, she waved back looking over her shoulder green eye crackling with mad laughter "still haven't won me over Ba, you might have save me from the dark and given me Thai but still haven't won" she said. I felt the smirk on my face as she stopped still watching me "what more do you want, I am giving you everything that is mine, when you become my queen" I asked, she spun to face me throwing her arms out "give the one thing I am missing from my life the one thing I wish and I will stand at your side as you queen" she replied, I tilted my head, the one thing missing, one wish "and what is that" I asked, she gave a soft smile "think back and you will see" She replied before turning to walk way.

I looked down at Thia to see her watching her mother walk away "do you know" I asked the child softly, she nodded resting her head on my shoulder, What is the one thing she is missing. I ran my hand down Thai's bride thinking before shaking my head "lets go find a present for your mama then you can help me plan a party" I told her, she tilted her head a bit "mama said no party" she reminded me, I grinned looking around the stores, seeing my people watching us out the corner of their eyes or out right looking "she said no big party, nothing about the three of us and the cubs having a dinner together" I told her getting a grin back.

I felt my brow twitch as I watched a now skinner Alibaba stood by a still chubby Aladdin scratching the back of his head as Ja'far and Morgiana offered more food to the Magi. I can feel her laughing from behind as she watched from one of the windows, the dinner for the six of us was okay even if I cringed giving the boys a reason to pig out before they lost the weight. I looked over my shoulder seeing her leaning out watching looking a lot freer then when I first laid eyes on her years ago, I blinked at that thought, free, I let out a sigh feeling a soft smile settle on my face, I'll let her play her game for that is all she wants freedom, freedom to make her own chose to live how she wants. I saw those cat greens look to me, she tilted her head before smiling softly with a wave before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - owning nothing of anything**

 **okay got to put this here and will be putting it on my proflie;**

 **I have had a few messages and reviews of my spelling and grammer, well** ** _sorry_** **I don't have Microsoft on my laptop so I am using notebook as I am not paying just to have something that was free once. I spell check as I upload so I could still miss the odd word now and them as for my Grammer I have Dyslexia I might be able to read fast but it messes with my writing not that it bothers me that much just putting it out there.**

 **enjoy**

chapter 8

-Namir's p.o.v-

I looked around seeing my self in a hotel room before blinking It seems I am in a memory, I felt the feather like touch on my stomach so looked down watching a gold tanned hand run fingers over a few scars. Gold eyes of a younger Sinbad ran from scar to scar as his head rested on my hip his other arm throw over me, "what are you doing" I felt myself ask in a voice that was near mono tone, must be the first week, eyes of sun looked up at me flashing a grin "working out how you got these" he replied. I felt myself blink slowly "why" I asked, he pushed himself up till his head rested just below my breasts now led cradled between my legs "your interesting, different then the rest of the girls I was shown, It's the reason I picked you the first day, a warrior among girls, I want to know how and why you ended up there" he replied placing his head down using his arms to keep most of his weigh off of me. I tilted my head "you can not tell, I am broken and have no home" I told him, he moved his hand to toy with my Gryffindor pendent as it sat near his chin, he blinked at me before locking eyes with me "I still see a fire it might not burn as bright but it is there" he told me.

I sat on the bed again in the hotel room, I have been here everyday since the king arrived in the city to do business with the ruling lord, I am the one he calls for every night and every night I am sent. every night the same, ending with me locked within his arms as he dozed the room smelling of sex, I stay till morning. just who is this man most just take their pleasure from me and leave but this one askes that I stay, he make me _feel_ , gives not just takes. He even talks to me, asking me about myself just the over night he told me he picked my for the fire he sees in me, one I have not felt in years, I looked over seeing the purple haired king doing paper work, he told me he'll be done soon and I should sit and wait. I looked out the window the sun had set nearly an hour ago, seeing the king out the corner of my eye I held in a sigh why pick someone like me, my body holds the scars of an abusive childhood were My uncle took a belt to my back a few time, the scars of a war I wanted nothing to do with, a war that took my family from me the only reminders of my parents. the ones who helped me train to win not just lie down and die, a godfather and uncle killed before I turned 16, one by one who shares blood with him, the other by his own order to get him away from me, to take away that hope of freedom.

To brake me but they missed one, one who had helped since my first year when he saw I was not my mother nor my father, one who stood by me till the end, he showed me how to hind behind the mask of the golden girl. showed me how to act like a fangless lion to be lead around on a leash but in reality I had my fangs and claw, But It was to much he tried to help tried to put me back together each year. I tried so hard to hold on to myself but each time I was knocked down or cage it broke me a little, being here in this world I thought myself free, but I ended up here of all places. the man in charge of the brothel said he could help after finding me half dead wounded and alone, another lie, I am to tiered to care any more. I hear his whispers to the other men that work for him, how he tires of me as I don't get many customers, as if I would how many would sleep with a women as scared as I, but this King has brought me more time not long, will he kill me or sell me, I've heard the girl taking to how an ugly street rat like me could land a king, said king just want to figure me out as I was the only one that didn't throw myself at him.

I felt fingers run down my cheek, blinking I looked to the king sat on the bed next to me "now where did you wonder off to" he asked with a smile, for once I answered "my past" I replied. he move to sit against the headboard the opened his arms "come here" he said, I tilted my head then moved over to him letting him pull me onto his lap "what are you doing" I asked as he ran his hand through my hair. I heard him hum an arm going around my waist "tell me a story" he asked, I looked up at him with a raised brow, this man is dragging my out of my shell and he wants a story "you are an odd king" I told him before placing my head on his shoulder. he laughed resting his head on mine "so I've been told, tell me a story" he asked again, I let out a sigh before telling him a tale of a girl from nobility who lost her parents before she could truly know them, who become a slave, who was forced to become a warrior against her will, of fighting in a war not her doing, of being betrayed by those who she called friends and how in the end she was banished from her home land. that night he just held me as my story ended he told me one of a boy who lost his father to greed and war, how the boy lost his mother to sickness, of adventures, how that boy became a king looking to end all wars a world of peace.

I eyed the pile of paper work the king had in front of him as I once more sat on the bed, blanket around my waist, I watched as he moaned giving the pile the evil eye, I could feel my lips wanting to pull into some from of a smile "Ja'far is going to kill me" he whimpered. I blinked remembering he said he Is here with two of his men, not that I have seen them as I am gone at first light, I looked out the window seeing the sky lighten "lazy king" I said without thinking. he tilted his head "what did you call me" he asked lips twitch up a bit, I blinked giving him the look my dark professor said was my get away with anything face, once helped me when I was found near the headmasters office after turning it puke green with bright orange spots. the king eyed me "I didn't say anything" I replied getting a snort before going back to the paper work he has been putting off, from the mumbling It needed to be done for this morning. I got up getting dressed feeling his eyes on me, I looked over finished to see him smiling at me "I'll see you tonight, I might be late back from my meeting, I'll tell them to let you in" he told me, for once I gave him a small smile seeing his face brighten "I'll see you then my lord" I said heading to the door, I heard him call after me "it's Sinbad" he's been trying to get me to call him by name for the last three days.

I rested my head on a gold kissed chest as a hand ran down my back, trying to calm my heart "your are safe right" he mumbled, I let out a snort giving into my impulses for once, I blame this man for bring them back to the front of my being and dug my fingers into his side. I held in a laugh as he jump trying to squirm away without throwing me from my resting place "we've been doing this for that last week and a half and now you ask" I ask him. I moved my head without moving from were I've curled up on top of him, I locked my green eyes with his gold "the _manager_ has use drink a tea every two days, It makes us barren, well the other girls, I on the other had ends up ill so he makes me eat a herb that will do the same. not that it will ever happen, my _kin_ placed a curse on me so I can never have a child because I wouldn't let a pig of a boy marry me and pop out baby after baby for him" I told him, I felt his hand still eyes looking over my face "you wanted them" he asked, I raised a brow "thought you could read people, I've seen you do it in the square just two days ago, so Why are you asking a question you already know the answer too" I asked back. I felt him let out a breath with a small chuckle hand back to running down my back tracing scars again "can't read you at all" he replied. I lifted myself up placing my hands on ever side of his head on the bed looking down on him hair falling over my shoulder "you can't" I asked, he looked from my eyes down my body he can see "pervert" I said getting a laugh as he rolled us over, he grinned down at me eyes running all over "no I can't, what can I say you can a magnificent body scars and all a fallen war goddess and I am loving that fire in your eyes" he said, I glared up at him getting him to laugh "that fire" he said leaning down.

I lead on my side an arm curled around me pulling me back in the warm solid chest behind me, a hand playing with my hair "if there is one thing in the world you could wish for what would it be" he asked, I placed my hand over the one resting on my stomach "A child of my own a family, but seeing as I can't I'll stick with freedom to do as I please" I replied. the arm tighten around me hugging me to his chest "why not ask one of the mages to remove it" he asked, I snorted looking over my shoulder at sleepy gold eyes "because the spell is tied to my soul, remove it I die" I told him, I felt him freeze as I turned away I ran my hand over his and up his arm "only a soul that matches mine can give me a child" I said with a snort. the bed moved as he pushed himself to lead over me, eyes clear of sleep "your talking about soul mates aren't you" He asked, I let out a bitter laugh getting a look from the purple king "Soul mates are a fairy tale Ba they do not exist" I replied using the name I gave him at the beginning of the week. He lead back down pulling me back to him "I think everyone has a soul mate out there some where, their one true equal in life, a partner" he said. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped "then my equal is dead, the one who killed my parent was said to be my equal" I told him, a kiss was placed on my shoulder "that was a monster not a human, and as to an equal, I mean someone who knows your strengths and weaknesses who can lend you their strength when yours fails, who will help you over come your weaknesses, who will stand at your side no matter your fault. one who will sit and listen, who will tell you when you do something right or wrong, no matter what you do will back you up. pick you up when you fall, even put you back to together. that is what I think an equal is, one who will walk with you though life by your side not in front or behind" He told me. I linked my fingers with him with a sigh "I have no equal" I told him closing my eyes, I felt more then heard his sigh "what do you wish for" I had to ask I felt him shift resting his head above mine "my equal, someone to stand beside me, rule with me" he replied sleepily. I squeezed his hand letting myself start to fall asleep "go to sleep Ba, you leave in three days and still have work to do" I told him, I shook my head hearing him mumble to himself.

I watched the king sleep, one to many drinks as tonight is the last night, I sat on the edge of the bed having escaped his arms once he dropped off, I reached over brushing the violet locks from his face watching as he didn't even twitch. I held in a snort sure go at him with a weapon or intent to hurt or kill and he'll wake up but like this he is dead to the world "you bloody fool" I whispered to the room but who it was aimed as I don't know, him for pulling me out of my shell my depression or myself for letting him and for coming back to the man who is like the sun instead of refusing and sending one of the other girls. I let out a sigh reaching up taking off the only piece of jewellery that pig manager let me keep, I held the sliver chain in my finger tracing the gold lion on red background feeling the magic in the metal. the magic that every head of the Gryffindor family has placed, has giving for a thousand years, I can not even access it with the seal but I have placed what I can in over the years, I brought it to my lips placing them on the cold metal "help him, help this brave foolish man in his quest, help him when needed, help him when not, guide him if needed, guide him if not, help this brave soul for he has save me, help this man with eyes of a lion" I whispered. I felt the metal heat up as the magic in it sung, I felt my eyes start to water "what a fool I am" I said to myself, I reached over clipping the chain around his neck well placing a kiss on his brow before getting to my feet to dress. I spied his metal vessels on the table narrowing my eyes, I think it's time I left, time I got out of here back to my little quest to find the end since now I wont sit back and let that pig kill me off as I heard him talking about two days ago. I looked back at the door seeing Sinbad on his back arm starched out, the pendent sitting on chest "good bye Sinbad and thank you for everything" I whispered to the room.

I stood looking down at the city seeing the sun about to raise, wonder how long till you wake, I moved away without looking back, Bastet snarling and growling in the back of my mind having be separated for the passed year "yeah yeah keep your fur on, now lets see where I can meet death" I said to myself ignoring the cursing of my Djinn.

I woke with the sun shining into my room, I pushed myself up with a yawn, I looked to the door as there was a knock "come in" I called having heard that knock a few time. Morgiana popped her head in "good morning cub" I said as she walked in. she give me a small smile "good morning Namir-san" she said back moving to sit on the bed by me, I looked the girl over looks like she's coming into her own "what should we do today" I asked, she tilted her head "are you okay, your up late" she asked. I blinked before giving a softy sigh leaning over placing a kiss on her brow "I am find my little lioness, I seems I was dreaming of my passed and they wouldn't let me go till I finished" I replied before getting up. I watched her as I put my hair into a ponytail as she looked around the green and blue room, I felt my lips twitch seeing pink Rukh around her as she lost herself in her thoughts "come on little one, lets go to the kitchens then go see what the other cubs are up too, knowing Thia she is coursing trouble or clinging to Sinbad" I said with a small laugh, he's been back a few weeks now and she still clings to him like a lemur.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer- still nothing**

chapter 9

I looked around the festival so this is Mahrajan, I followed behind Cynthia as she gave out Flowers with the other young girls, I gave a laugh as I watched Alibaba and Aladdin before giggling as Morgiana joined them "having fun" I asked walking over to them, Thia's hand in mine. the three looked over smiling "onee-chan looks pretty" Aladdin said, "Thia-chan too" Alibaba said, I smiled as Thia twilled showing off her dress of golds, I held off a frown looking to Aladdin, the boy has taken to calling me onee-chan again, I sighed getting all four cubs to look to me I waved them off "sorry just tired that's all" I said. Morgiana took Thia's hand "want to look around with me" she asked the younger girl, the youngest looked to me I shook my head "so long as your sister and brothers looks after you" I told her getting a grin. I watched them walk off before heading out among the people see what this Festival is all about.

I found the cubs with the generals and Sin, I raised a brow seeing young girls hanging around, I held in my laugh seeing Thia glaring at them before she moved over dropping herself in her fathers lap "daddy" she chirped snuggling into him. I saw her yawn as Sin's eye softened running a hand down her back "having fun sweetie" he asked, she nodded as the generals looked on each wearing a smile "can I say here" she asked closing her eyes. I watched as he shifted her wrapping part of his robe around her "of course my little light" he replied, I saw the rukh dance around them taking on the colour of soft pink "why is the rukh pink" Aladdin asked having watched them.

they looked to the magi some raising a brow "love, love of any kind with turn the rukh pink" I told him moving over, they looked over, Sin with a soft look in his eyes as he watched me move over placing a kiss on our child's forehead before one on his cheek "pink" Aladdin whispered. I turned to him already seeing all three of us carry pink in our rukh "I told you, love, rukh is pink if there is fondness or love" I said, I felt Sin pull me back so I ended in his lap with Thia next to me "still not your queen yet" I sung feeling the girls glaring at me and some with hope in what I just said. I felt Sin shift before he whispered "I'm letting you have your freedom, I am waiting for you to decide my soul mate " in my ear, I looked back over my shoulder as he sat back. I can feel eyes on me from those around I let my eyes wonder over his face taking in the truth of his words, I leaned back resting against his shoulder bring my hand up running it down his cheek "have I thanked you yet" I asked, one of his arms wrapped around my waist the other holding a napping Cynthia to him "no but you have given me Thia that is all I need as thanks" he replied placing a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes resting my head against his, my thanks is for Thia, his for giving him something he didn't know he wanted, I can hear the cheering of the crowds, can feel some of them watching us, I opened my eyes to scan the group around us seeing the girls picking the younger generals to sit with, I looked out over the crowds seeing their smiling faces "not a bad little paradise here" I said.

I watched the smile as he looked out over his people, his family as I have heard him call them, I looked to the flow of Rukh above us placing my hand back on his cheek calling on my magoi. It has gotten easier with the seal loosened, Sin sucked in a breath "can you see the hope and love of your people Sin" I asked as he looked around, I saw the raised brows "you see this everyday" he asked looking down at me. I grinned taking my hand away but keeping the link open with how close we sat "yes, I may not be a magi but the rukh does love me, I can not touch them yet but the seal is almost gone a few more weeks, just a few more and I shall be able to call my self a sorceress again, A high priestess of old" I replied. I called on my magic loving I can do little things like this again before pushing it out to the cubs and generals and family watched each of the suck in a breath or yelp looking around watching the white Rukh I know mine hide Sin's black. I felt him freeze up as his friends looked over taking in the pink that swirled around us, I leaned close to his ear "they can not see them, my own rukh are hiding them, you are not the only half fallen, my own whites hide the black" I told him. he relaxed giving me a squeeze "how are you fallen" he asked, I looked side on at him "the monster cheated death, part of his soul attached himself to me, I have been a half fallen since a child though my magic kept it at bay till the seal. I was nearly fully by they time we met you pulled me back, and Thia before she was born was the reason I didn't full back into the dark even after she was born" I replied. I felt his hand tighten were it rested on my hip so placed my hand over it "we have a light Sinbad, a wonderful beautiful light, not only that but look around you look at the light you have, look at the light that has been by you for years" I told him. I watched him look over his generals who where still watching the rukh with soft smiles of amazement, hinahhoho's children trying to catch them, I felt him relax a soft smile on his face "you are right, for them I will not full, for you and Cynthia as well" he told me before kissing my cheek getting giggles from the more immature generals as I saw the pink turn more solid "children the lot of them, behave" I told so they can hear looking them over getting a laugh out of the king as a few of them called "yes mum" I just stuck my tongue out at them.

Thia stirred as the fire works went off "hush, little one" I said running a finger down her cheek casting a silent bubble around her "Think It's time for bed" I said getting out of Sin's lap. He stood holding Thia "I need to talk to Alibaba" he told me passing her over with a kiss to her forehead "your going to spoil her aren't you" I asked noticing the look in his eyes, he grinned running a hand through her hair "yes I am" he replied. I sighed shifting her so her head rested on my shoulder "she's already got you wrapped around her little finger, Djinn help the boy that will date her" I said, I saw his eye darken and bare his teeth "not till she's 30" he growled, I laughed softly shaking my head "if you say so" I told him turning to head to the palace saying goodnight to those I passed.

I looked to the cubs room across from my one for now, haven gone for a walk after putting Thia to bed to watch the clean up, I saw a light and heard them talking so walked over opening the door, "you should all be asleep" I said looking to them all on the big bed. they looked over smiling "we were just talking about what king Sinbad told us of the Kou prince that will be come to study here" Alibaba told me. I sighed moving into the room to lean against the bed "oh yeah I heard about that from Ja'far when Ba got home" I said, I saw Aladdin tilt his head "why do you call uncle Sin that" he asked, I grinned still finding amusement in that name Aladdin gave him. I snorted "the idiot spent the first week getting me to call him Sinbad instead of my lord or my king, one night he was complaining about the lord he was making a deal with being a fool listening to his advisors to much when they were giving bad advise. I told him sheep follow the one who bleats loudest, that the lord is a sheep, he found it amusing, at the time I was trying to think of a name for him instead of Sinbad or Sin, as you three know Sin saved me from my own darkness but in doing so unlocked my more playful pranking side. I was lead on the bed watching him go though his work before I shot up say BA! making him jump, he asked what I was doing so I told him his new name is now Ba. he has a lovely twitch of the brow at first so I kept saying it, till he jumped me tickling me till I couldn't breath from laughing to much. the name stuck, I got pay back in the morning when he was still asleep, I hide his vessels in the room leaving a note that is he did that again I'd cut that pony tail of his off" I told them.

I watched as the laughed picturing it, I looked them over seeing the sleep starting to cloud their eyes "right bed" I said moving to Aladdin pushing him down and tucking him in "night little star" I said kissing his brow, he grinned with a yawn "night onee-chan" he said. I moved to Alibaba again tucking him in ignoring that he is a teen placing a kiss to his brow "night little lion" I said, he closed his eyes "why lion" he asked, I ran a hand through his hair "you remind me of one with your gold eyes and mane" I replied, he settled down opening an eye "night onee-chan" he said. I moved to Morgiana placing a kiss on her brow "good night my little bloom" I said to the girl tucking her in then brushing her hair off her face "night onee-chan" she said. I stepped back from the bed "say good night to Sinbad" I said getting them to look to the door where I sensed Sin, I looked back seeing him leaning on the frame, they gave sleepy grins "night uncle Ba" they said, I saw the twitch and held off laughing. Sin moved over to the bed running a hand over each of their heads "night cubs" He said before leading me out of the room.

I watched him look back into the room before closing the door "they grow on you" he said looking to me I shrugged moving to my room to check on Thia "my bleeding heart saw them first, but if I must I will share them with you" I said looking back over my shoulder. he snorted following me in, I watched as he headed to the bed leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek tucking her in more "oh she so got you wrapped around her finger, a daddy's girl" I said. he looked over with a grin "jealous" he asked with a raised brow, I snorted moving over to him "nope she's both of ours, but she'll know she can get away more with you then with me" I replied. he pulled me in to a hug as I got close so wrapped my arms around him "still not your queen" I said feeling him chuckle, he placed a kiss onto of my head "I know and I can wait" he told me pulling back, I watched him head to the door. he looked back "goodnight kitty" he said, I picked up and threw a pillow at him getting a small laugh as he ducked out the door, he popped his head back in "night Ba" I said giving him a smile, he shut the door leaving, I looked to Thia curled up in the big bed before joining her.


End file.
